Given the proliferation of a variety of computer networking requirements with respect to passwords and user privileges, authentication of a user on a computing device using a password and username commonly poses a level of difficulty for most. For example, a user may have a variety of accounts on a variety of differing computing devices, all with different usernames and passwords that require a combination of alphanumeric and special characters. In particular, each account may require a password to possess a specific number of characters, including, numeric, alphabetic, and special characters. All of these passwords and usernames require the user to memorize and recall far too much data. Additionally, security issues may exist regarding the use of passwords during a login attempt when malicious code having keystroke tracking features is present on the machine. Some users may be enticed to download this malicious code which makes password-based authentication vulnerable to the preying eyes of hackers. Further, emailed phishing attempts that entice the user to reveal a username and password through a counterfeit marketing link may also expose the user's password and username to a hacker.
As a solution to password-based authentication, the capability of proximal detection of a mobile personal device associated with the user in a computer may render a password-less login feature to be more secure. In particular, a mobile device associated with a computer may be used as a natural authenticator, given the fact that a user is more likely to carry a mobile device during an attempt to login to a computer. That is, some computing environments may use the proximal detection feature to pair a mobile device with a computing device of the same user during user login. There have been attempts to facilitate a password-less computer login, where the user is enabled to approve the login attempt using an approval click in a user-registered mobile device, such as a phone or wearable devices. However, such solutions typically leverage proximal detection of mobile devices through the use of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE). That is, some computing environments may be paired with a mobile device using the BLE protocol. However, in many computing environments, the BLE feature does not exist. Thereby, one current challenge is to support all computing devices and environments, such as Enterprise® deployment with mixed types of computer models, which do not have BLE detection capability. For example, a machine having version 7 of Windows® (which does not possess BLE detection) is presently a commonly used environment. Some vendors offer a BLE dongle for users to install to solve the problem. Yet, a BLE dongle makes the password-less login much more cumbersome, as it is just another expense of time and computing resources. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.